


Where Everything Was As Fresh As The Bright Blue Sky

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Bobby, Consent, Cuddling, FTM Bobby, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, OG Sunset Curve, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Slight hand kink, Smoking, Sunset Curve, Top Luke Patterson, Trans Bobby, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: Really, Bobby wasn’t sure how long they had been together so far, but it felt like it had been an eternity since they had moved up to the loft. He had spent at least ten minutes straddling Luke on the couch, the pair just kissing and whispering to one another in the darkness of the garage. Night was the only time they could do things like this, they could never be together in the light of the day, not in their time.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Where Everything Was As Fresh As The Bright Blue Sky

Bobby wasn't sure how it started with Luke, whatever they had between them wasn't something he ever expected to find, but it was difficult to think too much about it when Luke's hands were all over him. He found it easier to relax with his best friend, he knew he shouldn't really have a favorite member of their band, but he couldn't deny that he did. Not that he'd ever mention anything to the others. Luke just understood him on a level that Reggie and Alex never could, and that mattered a lot to him. And besides, none of the others got to see him like this, spread out between blankets and pillows in the loft.

Really, Bobby wasn't sure how long they had been together so far, but it felt like it had been an eternity since they had moved up to the loft. He had spent at least ten minutes straddling Luke on the couch, the pair just kissing and whispering to one another in the darkness of the garage. Night was the only time they could do things like this, they could never be together in the light of the day, not in their time. The world outside was far too politically charged for their relationship to ever be that open, but inside the walls of the studio and under the dark cover of the midnight sky, they were free to be their true selves.

All they knew was that they wanted one another. The next step in their minds was naturally to sleep together, most of their peers had by now, yet they never had and both of them felt ready. A week or so prior, Bobby had sat down and asked Luke if that was something that he would want, they decided they both wanted it and the plan was set. Pretty early on, Bobby managed to snag one of the free condoms offered in the counseling office, which was really better than anything else they could get. And, Luke had stopped by the gas station after school one day to buy a packet of lube, cheeks red as the elderly cashier rang up his purchases.

It wasn't until one Friday night that they finally moved on with one another, sneaking off to be alone in the studio. They had started out on the couch as they usually did, Bobby close to Luke's side as they kissed gently, taking small steps and trying to relax. Neither had ever done anything beyond kissing and both were nervous, though neither voiced their worry to the other for fear of ruining the moment. At some point, Luke's fingers slipped beneath his shirt to rub over his bare sides, simply feeling the soft skin beneath his hands and he smiled when he felt his boyfriend shivering against him. Only then did he break away from the kiss.

They were basically moving on autopilot as they made their way up to the loft, both of them losing layers along the way, Luke's skin felt too warm for his clothes now. Bobby was grinning as he moved to lay down on the floor, luckily their blankets and pillows were still laid there, offering some protection against the cold wood. Without any hesitation, his boyfriend slid in between his legs and settled down on top of him, both of them just in their boxers now and closer than they'd ever been. Luke felt his breath hitching in his throat as he looked at him, his fingers stroking black hair away from his face gently and admiring how handsome he was.

"You're so pretty." Bobby broke the silence between them, his eyes full of love as he looked up at Luke. The grin he received in response was so bright that he felt his chest tighten a bit as he watched him, but he was distracted nearly immediately when he leaned down and kissed him once again. He was being so soft with him now and it only reassured him that this was the right choice, it was nice that they were going to be each other's first time. There wasn't anyone he could imagine doing this with except for his boyfriend, knowing nobody else would make him feel as comfortable being laid out and mostly bare like he was now.

"You're one to talk, you're the most handsome guy I've ever laid my eyes on." Luke murmured once they had pulled away again, letting his lips drag across Bobby's jaw briefly. In response, the older man was laughing quietly and a hand came up to cover his mouth, his cheeks tinged pink from the comment. He had never met someone who so openly complimented him as much as he did and he knew that he truly meant every word he said too, he thought that was probably what made his heart beat quicker the most. The knowledge that he was so genuinely loved and cared for when he was with Luke, more than he ever thought he deserved or would have.

Bobby had his train of thought interrupted when there were suddenly teeth grazing over the side of his neck, Luke's head no longer at his jaw, now migrated down to his throat. Involuntarily, he squirmed beneath the bite there, his fingers gripping onto Luke's hair with a soft gasp. At that reaction, he only dug his teeth in deeper there, surely leaving a mark that he would have to cover the next day. Fingers pulled sharply on the brown locks tangled up in them and Bobby grinned when he received a pleasured whine, his boyfriend thrusting against him at the motion, his teeth releasing from his throat almost immediately.

"Behave yourself." Luke withdrew from his throat and smirked down at Bobby, hands smoothing over his sides gently. Simply touching him was always one of his favorite things, long hands pressing against bare skin as he kissed a trail down his throat, avoiding biting him again just yet. Later, he told himself and smiled into his skin. "Is it okay if we get these off?" He asked him, fingers stroking just above the waistband of his boxers. Of course, he knew they would have to at some point if they were going to sleep together, but he wanted to give him a chance to back out of this if he needed to. His boyfriend nodded when he looked up to him.

"Only if you take yours off too." And, Luke really didn't need to be told twice, leaning back a bit and moving to strip his own boxers off first. Pink tinged his cheeks as he now was completely naked in front of his boyfriend for the first time, nervous over the notion that he might not be what he wanted, but then he was speaking again. "You're so handsome, Luke." The words sent relief through his body, he had never expected to be the kind of person to need that kind of reassurance, but he thought he would never get enough of being complimented by his boyfriend. His fingers hooked in Bobby's boxers in return, tugging them down his hips and tossing them aside.

"I, uh, don't know what I'm doing here." Luke gestured vaguely, really meaning he was unsure about the entire situation, and hoping Bobby understood what he meant by it. He knew he shouldn't be embarrassed by his lack of experience, his boyfriend had never done this either, but he felt like he should know what he was doing. Of course, the older man didn't judge him for not knowing what he was doing, they never judged one another like that. It was part of why they worked so well, mutual understanding of each other. Instead, he simply beckoned him back over to reclaim his spot between his legs. 

"Start with one, just go slow, okay? I'll let you know when to keep going." Bobby's fingers pulled the packet of lube to himself, luckily it had been laid within arms reach for this exact moment and he tugged one of Luke's hands towards him, pressing a kiss to his palm. Lube was drizzled over three of his fingers and he crinkled his nose at the sensation of it, it was unlike anything he had felt on his hands before, but it was a small price to pay to be getting to do this. Once his hand was released, he did as he was instructed to do and gently pressed one finger inside of his boyfriend. His hips shifted at the unusual feeling, his own fingers not as thick as Luke's were. 

It was definitely different having someone else's fingers inside of him, but a good kind of different, it was one he could get used to and Luke seemed to be enjoying himself too. His eyes were absolutely transfixed on Bobby's body and scanning over him, taking in every inch of exposed flesh and savoring every noise that he managed to draw out of him, which ended up being a lot. He had messed around a lot on his own, though he had never had another person touching him and he swore his boyfriend's fingers felt like heaven, especially as he finally added another finger once he felt like the man beneath him could take it. 

This was where Bobby began feeling impossibly tighter even as he did his best to relax and just surrender to the touch, two of Luke's fingers nearly felt like three of his own when he did this himself and that had usually been where he stopped. It was different now and it wasn't that they couldn't stop, he knew they didn't have to do anything he didn't want to, Luke would stop without question if he told him to. But, that wasn't what he really wanted, this was something he had wanted for a while. There was just so much pressure as his fingers spread out a bit, trying to stretch him out enough. 

Then Luke was curling his fingers and rubbing against something that sent jolts of pleasure through Bobby's body, catching him entirely off guard and distracting him from the pressure for a moment. He had never felt anything like that when he was doing this on his own and it took him a second to catch his breath, a moan being pulled from his throat before he could quiet himself down. There was no point in trying to be silent now, not when he was just there with Luke. When he paused his movements, however, he whined out a demand for him to keep doing whatever he had just done. And, to his credit, he did continue shortly after. 

"You're doing so well, baby." Luke praised quietly and moved his free hand to rest on Bobby's lower stomach, pressing down to have better leverage to move his fingers. He finally pressed a third finger into his body, making sure he kept his fingers focused in on that spot, rubbing against it firmly. Caught between the burning stretch and the pleasure from where Luke's fingers were pressed inside of him, Bobby was squirming and making soft noises as he was touched. His dark eyes were closed and his head was leaned back against the floorboards, hips tilted up to give him better access to move his fingers. "You okay?" He asked him, thumb stroking over his soft skin.

"You can actually do it now." Bobby's words were shaky from all the feelings rushing through his body, relaxing beneath Luke's gentle hand as it brushed over his stomach, thighs trembling from the sensation of having his fingers pressed so deeply inside of him. He knew he was ready for more now, though, spreading his legs a bit more for him. Without missing a beat, Luke was pulling his fingers out and moving back up a bit, leaning down enough to press a soft kiss to his lips. Fingers twisted into the younger man's hair as they spent a few long moments simply kissing, holding onto one another as if they were scared to let go. On some level, they were. 

It still didn't feel entirely real to them, the fact they had someone who understood and respected them so deeply, someone who loved them exactly how they wanted to be loved. They broke apart and stayed just like that for a short time, Luke's head rested against Bobby's shoulders as fingers stroked through his brown hair, the only sound filling the garage being the sound of their soft breathing. Dry fingers reached out to grasp the lube packet once more and he emptied the rest onto his fingers now. He didn't move from where he was hovering over his boyfriend, the sound of slick fingers stroking himself hit both of their ears and his cheeks tinged pink at that.

"Breathe for me, Bobby." His inhale was shaky at best as he tried to do what Luke wanted, exhaling just as his boyfriend began pressing in slowly, it felt like it dragged on for an eternity even though the feeling was painful. It was just new and so different to how his fingers had felt previously, and he didn't stop until he was fully seated inside of him, his eyes scanning over his face for any signs of discomfort as he did so. Bobby tried to just focus on his breathing, having heard somewhere that it would help relax him if he just remembered to breathe, but nothing was shaking the feeling of being so full. 

Above him, Luke released a slightly strangled noise as he bottomed out inside of him, already wanting to move and just seek his own pleasure. He cared for Bobby too much to be that selfish, so he remained still where he was as he looked at him, eyes full of love and adoration for the man beneath him. As much as he wanted to let him start moving, he needed a minute or two to adjust to the new feeling and he took advantage of the moment to press kisses along the expanse of the shorter man's throat. His eyes couldn't find anything else as they flicked around through the darkness of the garage, so they focused up at his boyfriend. 

"You're doing so well, Luke." The words were murmured through the darkness as one of Bobby's hands slid across the younger man's back, simply rubbing the warm skin there as they both gave themselves a moment. Both needed time to adjust to the new feeling and he could feel the shiver that went through Luke at those words, it only made him grin brighter. "You can start moving now if you want to." His movements were slow when he finally did continue and Bobby wasn't sure if it was because Luke thought he couldn't handle it or if he was worried he himself wouldn't be able to. Either way, he continued stroking over his back, letting out a quiet whine. 

With every movement, the slight pain began fading away until it was entirely replaced by pleasure, the feeling entirely foreign and nothing like he had managed to feel when he was on his own. Luke's eyebrows were furrowed and he was biting his lip as he moved, exhaling shakily when he felt confident enough to speed up his motions. They both had stared at one another for a brief moment, making sure the other was okay and just admiring how gorgeous they looked before they moved harder against one another. The older man moving his hips to meet every move now, doing the best he could from his position anyway. 

The smile on Luke's face as he moved his hands to hold onto his hips had to be the most beautiful thing Bobby had ever seen and he was smiling back before he even realized it, pushing himself up into his hands a bit more. No words were exchanged between them as they moved, simply focusing on how everything felt and trying to hold themselves together. Both were carefully moving their hips, trying out different angles and motions. Heat was already coiling in Bobby's stomach, tight in a familiar way as both his hands roamed over his boyfriend's skin. Then, Luke was changing his angle and rubbing against something deep inside him with every thrust. 

"Fuck, Luke, just like that." Hands were clawing at Luke's shoulders now, sure to leave red marks all down his back, but it only served to spur him on more. He was moving faster now and occasionally thrusting his hips harder, reveling in the hitch in his boyfriend's breath every time that he would, moving as quickly as he felt he could while still holding onto what was left of his composure. Swearing to himself that he wouldn't get off before his boyfriend did, he closed his eyes and buried his face into his throat again. "Oh, God...Please." His words let a wave of relief wash over him, tense and they sent a shiver down his spine.

"Come on, baby." Luke's tone was rougher than he intended it to be as he drew back from his neck, bracing one hand next to his head and using his other one to hold tightly onto Bobby's hip. He used it to pull him into each of his thrusts and it only took a handful more before his boyfriend let out a moan that was nearly a shout, back arching off the floor and his head tipping back. The older boy was clenching tightly around him, legs tightening as well to pull him in closer, his thighs shaking and Luke was sure he had never seen his boyfriend looking quite as good as he did in that moment as he panted there on the ground for him.

"Fuck, Luke. You're doing so good, you feel so good..." Bobby breathed out as Luke's hips kept pressing into him, chasing his own release. He was already so close and practically teetering on the edge, his boyfriend kept murmuring praise to him and that was certainly helping him get there, but then fingers slipped into his hair. With one swift tug, that was it for him as a shudder rolled through what felt like his entire body. A few soft groans escaped from his throat as he held the older man down, thrusting into him roughly, earning his own series of sounds in return and he was certain he had never come so hard in his entire life.

Luke barely caught his body in time before he collapsed onto Bobby, sticking both hands out to catch himself on the floor, supporting his own weight long enough to roll off of his boyfriend. He took a few long moments to catch his breath and let his body fully come down from the force of his climax, soon deciding to get them cleaned up, flustered a bit as he was unsure what to do with the condom. He settled for discarding it next to the lube and condom wrappers, grabbing his own flannel and moving back to his boyfriend, pressing a few soft kisses to his stomach as he wiped his thighs with the shirt before tossing it back aside.

"You're so handsome, I love you." Bobby was the first to break the silence between them and those words made Luke grin at him. He pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving up to sit back down next to him, back leaning against the wall as his boyfriend dug through his jeans to find his pack of cigarettes, curling up to him once he had it lit. Over their time together, he had grown used to the smell of cigarette smoke and normally they would open a window or door, but neither felt like moving now. Letting the smell of smoke fill the air, he simply moved to press a kiss to the top of his head, his boyfriend curled up just right so he was smaller than him.

"I love you so much, Bobby." Luke had never said it to him before, not right to his face, but he now wondered why he hadn't. He had always been too nervous to push their relationship there, not wanting to freak him out and risk losing whatever they had together. Despite the awkward sitting position they were in, he found himself growing tired after all they had done. It felt like he did after an especially passionate set or rehearsal, exhausted as adrenaline left his body. Still, he made a point to say one last thing to his boyfriend before he drifted off to sleep with his voice soft and honest, "I'm glad it was you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if there's a tag you think I missed, please let me know! I also take requests.


End file.
